


Boy's a Hero

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glen went home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> For Madripoor_Rose's request in the month of Feb's women and PoC requests.

"Get that room cleaned up and don't be playing that music so loud!"

"Yes, Grandma," Glen said, giving up on sneaking back into the house.

His grandmother would let him sweat it out. Considering a nice young man from the Pentagon had come and explained it all as a 'public service miscommunication' and that Glen was working on 'national security' issues, she was willing to let it go. She could just use the threat of exploding for a few days to keep him in check.

He didn't need to know she was proud of him being a hero. Not yet.


End file.
